Those Cold Blue Eyes
by I LOVE YUGIOH
Summary: This is the story of Seto's lifetime and the different things that have a major impact on him. He is now 15 and is going through though times, during this time he learns his most valuable lessons that will change his life forever!
1. It all begins

Seto Kiaba is there with his little brother staring at two tombstones and trying not to cry. The first said Cecilia Kiaba, a sweet loving mother that will always be remembered in the hearts of her two loving sons, Seto and Mokuba. The other read here lays a man of greatness, loyalty, courage, and forever loving. Father of two David Kiaba.  
  
Being six and three they stood their and recalled the sweet and bitter memories of their mother and father.  
  
Seto's flashback:  
  
It was raining in the middle of the night. Cecilia and David are going out on a romantic date for their every year honeymoon. They would not let a simple storm ruin their special occasion. Seto has a worried look in his eyes. "Mommy, do you have to leave? It's so cold and dark out. Please stay mom; I don't want you to catch a cold."  
  
"Now, Now Seto honey I want to enjoy this wonderful evening with your father, in a somewhat loving voice."  
  
"But mom, oh, alright, GO THEN," said Seto.  
  
"Oh Seto will you just please let me enjoy this one time with your father and let your own mother have an enjoyable time. PLEASE."  
  
"Okay then GO," said Seto in an angry and discreetly voice.  
  
Three hours later outside they hear car brakes skid down the road and take it as nothing. After five hours pass and Seto was getting a little worried. But just goes on staring at the window and watching the rain, watching the dark night, the gloomy clouds, and the thunder striking with powerful might and sound that grew above the clouds. He sat there watching and waiting. By now it is twelve and Seto starts to worry, then suddenly hears a door bell rings. Seto quickly rushes to the door and finds two policemen at the front door with the scene of and accident behind them. With a sense of fear and courage Seto asked, "May I help you?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I hope you liked it so far. I just love Seto too much. Even more than my best friend.  
  
StarStruck: WHATS THAT S'POSSED TO MEAN?!! DON'T MAKE ME GO YAMI BAKURA ALL OVER YOUR BUTT!!!(use this; you die)  
  
Well (spotlight turns back to JLO) my name is really JLO but not the real one but please tell me what you think by reviewing me. 


	2. The shocking truth

The two officers said in a grim voice, " I'm sorry your mom and dad got hit by a drunk driver just before they got into the house. I'm very sorry they are almost gone they've been hanging on for a while now you should go and talk to them." Seto just couldn't believe what he had heard. He pushed his way through the two officers and saw his mother and father being carried off away. As he glanced at them his mother and father were about almost ready to die. "Seto Promise me you'll always take care of Mokuba for me, PROMISE, I'll always be with you," said Cecilia "I will mom but please don't go, I love you," said Seto By that time both of them were gone. Seto did not know if she heard it or not but whatever he broke down and cried right on his very mother and whispered, "I love you come back PLEASE. You said you'd always be with me but where are you now." "WHERE MOM WHERE!?!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Sorry for the short chapter but I just needed to finish off the chapter with Seto's flashback and all. Sorry for picking the name Cecilia but I just randomly got it up in my head and all so. I'll put up another chap hopefully by tonight so see you later. By the way my comments are at the end. 


	3. Those Happy Times

The happy memories  
  
This is Mokuba's flashback I hope you like this a lot.  
  
The whole Kaiba family was there just enjoying a nice beautiful day. It was springtime and the flowers and roses were at full bloom on every street corner. The people there were always so nice to people over there. It was like a dreamland for all the people that lived there.  
  
Mokuba was only two at the time but he could talk and understand things very well he was very smart, also with his brother. The Kaiba family was just such a perfect family. There weren't rich but they could afford a lot of things and were happy with the way they were living. They had a normal sized two-story house, it wasn't a mansion but it suited them. Just a summary they were living a good and happy life.  
  
They were at the park having a good day. Seto and David were throwing some balls around all over the place and Mokuba was there with his mom enjoying everything that was good in life. Mokuba was with his mom enjoying an ice cream.  
  
"Hey mommy thanks for the chocolate ice cream," said Mokuba  
  
"Sure honey any time," in a sweet loving, voice that made the world much brighter and happier.  
  
"Okay mom. I love you," said Mokuba  
  
"Me too, I'll always be there for you and always love you no matter what you do okay," said Cecilia.  
  
"Promise mom," said Mokuba  
  
"I promise," said Cecilia.  
  
Seto stops playing and comes on by to say hello.  
  
"Hi guys, hi Mokuba," said Seto.  
  
"Hey big brother," said Mokuba in a sweet voice  
  
Mokuba always looked up to his big brother because Mokuba just loved him to much he always helped him in his times of trouble. When he was scared and all alone the times of his life that was just unhappy.  
  
To the whole Kaiba family their lives were just the greatest of times until that day that the two parents died.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hope you liked it so far that's all I can think of for now. Next chap will be up soon please review for every chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks!!! 


	4. delay

I am sorry everybody for my delay but I still need a tad bit more time there has been a lot of homework this week 


End file.
